


Negotiations

by writingrose (rosaleendhu)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaleendhu/pseuds/writingrose





	Negotiations

The girl had been kneeling on the carpet for close to half an hour now, but it didn't really matter. Nagi was paying for her time, and he wanted to finish this first. It wasn't his fault that the concierge had sent her up early.

Finally, he closed his laptop and set it to the side. That final boss had been a pain in the ass, but Nagi could do the fight over with sound after this little treat. Even paid girls could get upset if they knew they were being ignored for video games. As his eyes shifted to the girl, so did a faint ripple of his power. He could see her shiver as he automatically checked for weapons under the closely fitting Chinese-style dress.

His eyebrow went up when he actually found a knife and some throwing darts. The other one joined it when he realized that this wasn't a girl at all. This would either be interesting or annoying. Time to find out which. He schooled his expression to one of annoyance and snapped telekinetic bonds onto wrists and ankles before forcing the assassin to look up.

Oh. Well fuck. Fucking fuckedy fuck, even, to borrow a phrase from Schuldig. Nagi kept his smirk firmly in place. "Bombay."

There was fear in his eyes, but he kept his voice steady enough when he said, "No. It's Persia now."

Nagi snorted and tightened his grip. "Persia doesn't do his own dirty work." The weapons slid from their hiding spots and moved to the other side of the room, but Nagi continued letting his power crawl over... That was a question, wasn't it? "What _is_ your name these days?"

"Takatori Mamoru." He gasped slightly. "You can stop. You've taken all my weapons."

Nagi snorted. "Hardly, but the resort staff would be annoyed if I removed your brain from your skull. It would be terribly messy, you see."

"Then what?" Mamoru fidgeted under the light touches.

Nagi smiled like a shark that smelled blood. "I've been looking forward to a good hard fuck all day. You're a little bony, but I doubt the girl I requested will be making an appearance."

Mamoru looked angry. Good. "If you harm me, my security team will be here in seconds. I came to talk."

Nagi was unimpressed. "If I want you dead, you will be, and do you really think that I've left any functional recording devices in the room? The owners use the videos for blackmail occasionally. And as for talking? Have you ever heard of setting up a meeting? Sending email, perhaps? If you're going to interrupt my vacation, you're going to do it on my terms or not at all."

"So what? The price for a conversation is rape?" The look on Mamoru's face was equal parts fear and anger. Schuldig would be having a field day with this, but he wasn't here.

"No, I suppose that would be the price to keep your life after pissing me off while I'm horny. But I'm not quite angry yet. Why are you here?" To prove his point, Nagi called his power to heel and stopped molesting Mamoru.

"I was going to send a team in, but we found out you were here. We don't know who the target is, other than not the owners and not you. We have two options. We can negotiate a cease-fire with you in case they run across you, or we can hire you to settle this for us." Mamoru managed to sound remarkably professional for a man in a Chinese dress and at the mercy of an enemy.

"Option three would be for me to finish my vacation, and then your team gets sent in."

Mamoru shook his head as much as he could. "No. We expect that he, or she, will strike again before your reservations run out."

Nagi's expression made it clear that he didn't care about potential victims, but he was willing to humor Mamoru for the time being. "Of your two options, which do you prefer?"

"The second." Mamoru had no hesitation about that.

Nagi nodded, turning things over in his mind. There was profit to be had here, except that Nagi had earned some time off, damn it. "For either option, your organization will cover my vacation expenses. For the second... you have sex with me before we discuss further terms." Given Mamoru's reaction, that should get Nagi a free vacation and an excuse to avoid getting into any fights.

Mamoru sagged against the bonds and looked away. "And if I find all your terms unacceptable?"

"Then I hand you over to the hotel security and get them to comp my visit instead. You're pretty enough that you may survive. I'm willing to be generous and not tell them that you're a guy."

"That's blackmail."

"No. Blackmail would be getting my cellphone and taking pictures." Nagi smiled. It was a smile that he'd learned from Farfarello, though he didn't look nearly so demented as the Irishman. It was the lack of scars, he figured.

"You're despicable."

"Tell me something I don't know. You know my demands. I feel that they're really quite reasonable, considering that I'd enjoy wiping out your entire family."

"What?!" Mamoru stared at him. "But you worked for my father!"

"Your uncle. Reiji was your uncle." Nagi rolled his eyes. "And I hated every moment of working for that slimeball."

"Wait. What?" Mamoru stared.

"Oh for-" Nagi didn't know if he needed to laugh or laugh harder. "Did Granddaddy Takatori not tell you? Shuuichi is your father, not that he knew until just before he died."

Mamoru was frozen in shock. No fun.

"Y'know what? Go. Come back tomorrow or whatever. If you messed with the concierge's schedule, tell them to send me a girl on your way out." Nagi released the bonds, letting Mamoru drop forward onto his hands.

"No." Mamoru shook his head and tried to rediscover his spine. "No. I won't convince them to let me try again. We'll cover the bills for your stay, within reason. No ordering new cars from room service."

"Done. Do you want to try for your other option?" Nagi was still bored, though he thought Crawford would be pleased that this little trip wouldn't be coming out of Schwarz funds.

"If." Mamoru was struggling to even speak about it. "If I do, we can negotiate after the mis- job about bodyguard work."

Nagi raises an eyebrow. "I did a fucking dance of glee when Reiji died. What makes you think I would want to protect _you_?"

Mamoru named a number that made Nagi's eyebrows want to go up.

Never let them see when they have your interest. Nagi waved his hand dismissively. "That's negotiation. Why do you think I would agree to protect you?"

"I believe the saying is 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I can't work with the rest of your team. I can work with you."

Nagi snorted. "Your team was never enough trouble for us to call you enemies. So what, you think you'll be so good in the sack that I'll want to keep you alive?"

"No." Nagi had to strain to hear Mamoru's next words. "I think my virginity should be worth more than the potential for one quick job."

Now it was Nagi's turn to stare in shock. "You're fucking kidding me. What about Balinese or those fangirls or, or someone?"

Mamoru's smile was a little more painful than fond. "Yohji-kun said his dates had to be over twenty the year I turned eighteen. The fangirls were... no. Just, no."

Nagi snorted. "They were rather shrill, weren't they?" He sighed inwardly as he realized that he wanted this. His vacation had been getting rather boring. "Sex isn't a commitment. We're just gonna talk terms after."

"That seems like a strange sort of pillow talk, Naoe-san."

"I'm a strange sort of person, Mamoru-kun. Stand up so I can see you." Nagi took a small amount of glee in the twitch his 'honorific' got.

Mamoru stood stiffly, but Nagi had left him kneeling for a rather long time so he wasn't sure how much of the stiffness was from being as offensive as possible. The turquoise and gold dress was just long enough to brush the floor, and it was slit high, but not obscenely so. Nagi could never understand how someone could willingly wear those torture-device-looking underwear that flatten important male body parts, but Mamoru was doing it. Between that and the padded bra, he did a damn good job of passing for a girl, even if he didn't really have the waist-hip thing going.

Nagi realized that the information was coming from his power again, but didn't stop it from gliding over Mamoru's skin. "Turn around."

Mamoru frowned. "You did find all my weapons."

"Yeah, I know." Nagi rolled his eyes. "I want to check out your ass, since it's going to be the main attraction for the afternoon."

This time, the stiffening was entirely due to Nagi's words. Mamoru turned around slowly, and then looked over his shoulder with a challenging glare. "Like what you see?"

Yes. "It'll do." Nagi used his power to pinch Mamoru's ass. The look of outrage was priceless. "You can't tell me that no one's ever done that before. Those fangirls were insane."

Mamoru still looked disapproving. "No one's ever done it from a distance."

"Point. Lose the chastity belt and come here, so I can do it up close and personal." Seriously, that thing was making Nagi uncomfortable just thinking about it.

Mamoru blushed, which was oddly charming with his current pose. It made Nagi wonder just how much of his old patterns were still lurking below the crunchy Mamoru surface. "Do you mind if I step into the bathroom to do so?"

Nagi shrugged. "As long as you don't try to escape out the window."

"We're on the seventh floor."

"That's why it would be a bad idea." Nagi gave Mamoru his own personal Duh look for that. "Hurry up. You don't want me to get bored."

Once Mamoru stepped into the bathroom, Nagi took a moment to bury his face in his arms. Nagi had sworn up and down that he would never put anyone through the hell that had been his first sexual experiences, but if Mamoru kept pissing him off, it would be very hard to hold to that promise.

Thirty seconds of self-pity were more than enough for Nagi, so he straightened up and got things ready on his end. His laptop would be far safer over there. Lube was in this drawer? No, that drawer, and now it was under the pillow with the condoms. And... no, that was it, really.

The bathroom door cracked open, and Mamoru asked, "Do you want me to undress in here?"

"No." Nagi hadn't thought about it until that moment, but undressing a bed partner was a pleasure he liked having. It was unlike unwrapping a present, and Nagi rarely got presents.

"Just one more moment, then." The door closed, but Nagi thought he could hear muttered curses.

When the door opened a few minutes later and Mamoru stepped out, he looked a little flustered. "Forgive the delay. One of the garter hooks won't fasten again."

Nagi tilted his head curiously. "Does it need to?"

Mamoru looked uncertain again. His Takatori training must not have covered how to bottom in the bedroom. "You didn't want me to undress first."

"True." Nagi was still curious. "Is it uncomfortable loose?"

"Not really. It's one of the back hooks." Mamoru looked slightly confused as to why Nagi would care. That was fine, since Nagi was confused, too.

"Come here." Nagi patted the bed next to him.

Mamoru walked to the foot of the bed, and then crawled across it to the spot that Nagi had indicated. "Now what?"

"Kneel up, so I can fix the hook for you, of course." This, at least, was something calculated. Nagi could fix the little thing that was bothering Mamoru, and sneak in some gentle touches. And then cheat like hell with the telekinesis to make the damn thing catch right. No wonder Mamoru was cussing at it earlier.

Still, Nagi appreciated the effect of black lace against smooth flesh, so he couldn't complain that Mamoru had kept them. The whole outfit was an excellent balance between tawdry and high-class, which was what the girls of the hotel generally strove for. He realized that he'd lingered on the spot for longer than he meant to, and glanced up at Mamoru's face. He looked flushed and a little dazed. "There. Fixed now," Nagi said softly as he pulled his hand away with one last caress.

If Mamoru was that easy, and the bulge seemed to suggest that he was, maybe this wouldn't be as challenging as Nagi had first thought.

"Why are you being nice?" The look was so confused and open that Nagi figured that the Takatori training hadn't set in very well yet.

Nagi figured it was overcompensating for his urge to make things shitty. He wasn't going to say that though. "Who says this is nice? If I don't find you attractive, I'm going to have a hell of a time fucking you, don't you think?"

"I, well, yes, but..." Mamoru struggled to find the words. "You're being gentle."

Nagi shrugged, and then lied blithely. "I could rough you up, but people in hospital beds are really boring to protect. Plus you wouldn't be able to negotiate in the first place." This talking thing was annoying, so Nagi kissed Mamoru in the hopes that it would prevent further discussion.

Mamoru tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into the kiss. It seemed that he knew something about kissing, because his mouth didn't just go slack, and he didn't drool excessively or anything gross like that. Nagi really hated the droolers. Mamoru also didn't taste like breath mints, which was strange. Paid girls, and paid guys, always tasted like mints. Interested in exploring this difference, Nagi didn't think much about how he was sliding his hands along Mamoru's back until he noticed the trembling.

"What's the matter now?" Nagi couldn't help frowning.

"I don't know what you expect me to do."

Nagi nearly dropped his head into his hands again, except that he was likely to whack Mamoru in the head at this range. Why was this being so damn complicated? Oh, right, because blood made a crappy lubricant. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to touch you back." Mamoru sounded very sure and very uncertain at the same time.

"Then do that." Nagi leaned forward to start kissing again.

"But I don't know how." That would be the cause of the uncertainty then, wouldn't it?

"What the hell is the point in taking someone's virginity if it's this damn awkward? Look, just do what feels right. If I do something you like, try copying it. If I don't like it, I'll let you know. Any more stupid questions?" It was not supposed to be this hard to get laid!

"Not at the moment." Mamoru looked annoyed, but he closed the gap between their lips and brought his hand up to tangle in Nagi's hair. He seemed to be trying to express his anger through kissing.

Much better. Nagi pulled Mamoru closer and went back to his stroking, using more pressure this time. Mamoru's other hand was on Nagi's chest, brushing over good spots more by luck than skill.

Nagi brought his hand to Mamoru's hip and began working his way up the buttons of the dress, pausing to caress the skin he was revealing occasionally. He made a soft sound of pleasure when Mamoru took the hint and started working on the buttons of Nagi's shirt.

As the last of the buttons came undone, Nagi broke away from the kiss and started to lick and nibble at the side of Mamoru's neck. Mamoru gasped and instinctively tilted his head to give Nagi more space. His fingers twined into Nagi's hair, trying to hold his head there. Nagi smirked for a moment and set about leaving the biggest lovebite he could manage.

The responsiveness was nice, even if the skill set needed a little work. The throaty little gasps were extremely inspiring, and made Nagi want to find out what other sorts of noises he might be able to cause. He pulled back and shook his head to get Mamoru to let go of his hair.

Now that was a pretty picture. Mamoru was flushed and dazed, his hair and clothes artistically mussed and a lovely bulge forming in just the right place. It was tempting to leave the dress on and simply hitch the skirt up, but that slit really didn't go high enough for it to look right. No, it was time for Nagi to unwrap his present.

Mamoru's expression was starting to shift from dazed back to something more guarded when Nagi pulled the one side of the dress back. It surprised him to find scars there. All of the skin that Mamoru had been showing looked so smooth. Fascinating. Nagi would explore those in a moment. First he had to finish unwrapping things. He slid the dress off Mamoru's shoulders, making the motion a caress. Then he tossed the dress off to the side with a smirk. "It's a beautiful dress. It looks great on my floor."

Mamoru snorted, but there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Now what?"

"Now I get that stupid stuffed bra out of the way and do some exploring."

"Not the stockings?" Mamoru was curious, but more confident now.

Nagi reached out and snapped the band from the garter belt. "No. I like those. They frame things very nicely." He slid his hands up and to the front of the bra where the hook was. Easy access met with his approval. The bra joined the dress on the floor.

Now that that was done, Nagi crawled forward so that Mamoru was forced onto his back. Before Mamoru could say anything, Nagi dropped his head down and licked one of the scars. Mamoru moaned, which meant that he didn't ask any more stupid questions. Nagi did it again, just to be sure Mamoru wouldn't be thinking any time soon and then shrugged out of his shirt.

Nagi split his attention between Mamoru's chest and using telekinesis to wiggle out of his pants. He was going to have to make some decisions soon about how to proceed. There was a wide range of options between what was done to Nagi and making things really good for Mamoru.

Nagi's hands wandered lower, and Mamoru started to tense up. Nagi scowled up yet again. "What now? You don't have some freaky abuse trauma surfacing or something, do you?"

"No." Mamoru looked mildly offended and nervous at the same time. "I've just heard that it hurts."

Nagi rolled his eyes and started tracing patterns on Mamoru's stomach. "There's no such thing as an ass-hymen."

"I know that, but in all my sources, it seems like it was always painful...." Mamoru trailed off and blushed.

"And just what were your sources?" Nagi asked in exasperation as his hands stilled. "Shoujo manga?"

Mamoru blushed more, though he kept his voice fairly level. "The customers. Sometimes they left things behind, and well...."

"If you expect my dick to be as big as some yaoi freak, you're going to be sadly disappointed."

Mamoru rather promptly looked down to see just how Nagi was equipped. "Relieved, actually." The blush didn't fade. "It always looked rather unpleasant to have something half as wide as one's ass inserted there."

"But you're still basing your expectations off of porn written to appeal to girls."

"Is that unreasonable?" Mamoru cocked his head curiously.

"Do you expect to be self-lubricating? I can assure you that men aren't unless there's something seriously wrong." Nagi started moving his hands again, drifting lower in the hopes of ending the conversation.

It ended the conversation, but not for the reason Nagi hoped. It seemed that Mamoru was ticklish, but only in a few select spots. Nagi had just found one. Watching Mamoru giggle and squirm away did very funny things to the bottom of Nagi's stomach. It seemed he would be going for the very good end of the scale after all. Nagi blamed the garter belt.

He would also be skipping a few chunks of foreplay, but hell, this wasn't a shoujo manga, and it wasn't like Mamoru was a girl he had to get warmed up. He'd really put too much stock into getting a girl if he was being this stupid about things. He waited until the squirming stopped a bit and then dropped his hand down to start jerking Mamoru off slow and deliberate. It didn't take long for Mamoru to figure out how to best rock with the motion. Considering how the man had dressed as Omi, it really shouldn't have been surprising that he was instinctively erotic.

Now it was very much to Nagi's advantage to be telekinetic. A little power went a long way towards opening the lube and getting some on his fingers. Predictably, Mamoru tensed and flinched away from the cool slickness. Nagi patiently circled with his fingers until the ring of muscle relaxed. It was a bit like hacking, with waiting for the right moment to take the in, but with far better visuals. Mamoru's hands were fisted in the sheets and his head was thrown back. Even if Nagi half-suspected the pose came from those damn shoujo manga, it was quite stimulating.

Nagi's power slipped free again, skimming over all the parts of Mamoru that his hands couldn't touch. Mamoru's eyes flew open and his lips formed a silent O, but the resistance vanished for a moment. The best way past security was always a good distraction. Following his preferred patterns, Nagi zeroed in on his objective, finding exactly the right spot on his first careful probe. Mamoru nearly lifted off the bed as he yelped in pleasure.

Security disabled. Still, there was no need to leave proof he was here by damaging things unduly. Nagi kept his touches firm but slow, enjoying the sounds of Mamoru's surrender. By the time he went to two fingers, Mamoru had stopped forming words. By the time Nagi went to three, Mamoru's moans had taken on a distinctly pleading tone and he'd started clumsily using his legs to try to pull Nagi in closer.

Nagi pulled his hand free to finally get the condom on. He knew after that show, he wouldn't last long, but he rather doubted that Mamoru would either. That was completely fine by him. At this point, as long as Mamoru came first, Nagi would consider this a job well done.

Even that resolution was tested by how tight Mamoru was, and how he finally grabbed onto Nagi and squirmed to get more stimulation. Nagi wanted to go slowly so he could be sure that he wasn't doing any damage, but Mamoru was far past self-control. Fine. If that was what he wanted, Nagi could do fast and hard. He kept his hand on Mamoru's dick, matching stroke to thrust, even when Mamoru nearly seemed to frenzy as his body demanded more stimulation just before orgasming and clenching tightly around Nagi.

Nagi dropped his hand back to the bed so he could brace himself as he fucked. At this point there was no art to it, simply the desire to come as quickly as possible. He appreciated Mamoru forcing his orgasm-worn body into moving when Nagi's thrusting finally reached the erratic point that signaled his own orgasm was close. Then it was like flying and falling and exploding into sunlight all at once, and Nagi just hoped that he wouldn't break his laptop with this lapse in control.

~~~~~

When the motion and stimulation finally stopped, Mamoru's first thought was that he finally understood some of what Yohji had always been chasing after. His second thought was that Naoe's chin was really bony.

He squirmed a little, trying to get Naoe's chin to stop digging into his collarbone, but squirmed too much and nearly whited out at the sheer amount of sensation he got from jostling certain delicate places. Naoe grumbled a protest, but shifted out anyway. It seemed that post-sex Mamoru was fated to double as a futon. It wasn't really unpleasant, but it did make it a bit harder for him to catch his breath.

Despite what his so-called advisors had thought, Mamoru had been fully aware of the odds that he might be called upon to fulfill the duties of the girl he had replaced. He had expected to be ordered to give a blowjob or something equally one-sided and somewhat humiliating. He had not expected to have to give up his virginity, but his files on Naoe had been accurate. At one point he thought that he had overplayed the innocent angle, but Naoe had accepted the stupidity without batting an eye. Rolling his eyes, maybe, but not doubting Mamoru's honesty.

In a strange way, Mamoru didn't doubt Naoe's honesty, either. DNA tests might be tricky to arrange, but Mamoru knew that without concrete evidence, his grandfather wouldn't even discuss Reiji or Shuuichi. Both men had failed grandfather, though in very different ways.

That was for the future. Mamoru had to focus on the present. With the accuracy of the files so far, Mamoru had no doubt that he would be gaining an outstanding employee very soon. Perhaps he would even suggest including sex in the contract. He was almost positive that Naoe was far too professional to do any such thing, but the clumsy invitation would probably guarantee future opportunities.

Mamoru found his limbs to be strangely lethargic as he lifted one hand to stroke along Naoe's back possessively. Nearly all of Kritiker belonged to his grandfather, but this one would be his.


End file.
